Question: Ishaan ate 1 slice of cake. Christopher ate 3 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of cake with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 9 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{9}$ of the cake.